


The Reality of Flames

by SinQueen69



Series: Anime Sin [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dark Dino, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Facial, Feminization, Flame Bonding, Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mafia Don Dino, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Possessive Hibari Kyoya, Predator/Prey, School Uniform, Size Difference, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, belly bulge, butt plug, manipulative Feminization, professor Dino, student Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: When Dino went to Namimori to do recon on the Vongola Heir, he wasn’t expecting Sawada Tsunayoshi but he was going to enjoy him.
Relationships: Dino/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Romario/Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Romario, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Series: Anime Sin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695904
Comments: 9
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

“Sorry Tsuna-Kun, this is the only uniform I could find,” Dino said apologetically as he handed the teen a folded stack of clothes. Tsuna’s shoulders slumped as he accepted the clothes. 

“Thank you Dino-Sensei, I’m sorry for all the trouble,” Tsuna whispered as he plucked at his soaked clothes. He had gotten caught in the rain when he had been running away from his bullying classmates. Tsuna was grateful he had run into Dino-Sensei by the school and was quickly ushered into the older blond’s office. 

Dino turned away to hide his smirk as Tsuna began to disrobe to pull on the dry uniform. He had been sent ahead to Namimori by Reborn to get a decent report on the possible Vongola heir. Dino had easily gotten into the school as a professor and found Sawada Tsunayoshi, he was taken aback by how small and slight the teen was. He was so delicate and feminine and his sealed flames cried out for harmony, harmony Dino and his flames ached to give. 

“Haha, it suits you Tsuna-Kun.” Dino laughed cheerfully when he turned back around when Tsuna gave him the go-ahead. Tsuna was blushing pink as he tugged at the hem of the skirt that made up the female uniform. 

“You think so Dino-Sensei?” Tsuna’s voice was shaky but his eyes were slowly dilating when he looked up at the professor. 

“I do Tsuna…Chan,” Dino teased lowly, there had been male uniforms but Dino was not a strong or a good man. He had wondered how Tsuna would look in a skirt and he was not disappointed. He wasn’t lying when he said it suited Tsuna and by the blush and expanding pupils, it seemed Tsuna was enjoying it as well. 

“Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna stammered, his blush increasing. Tsuna inhaled softly when Dino tipped his head up with a single finger. Tsuna whimpered when he realized how aroused he was feeling and how Dino was feeling the same by the bulge in his dress pants. 

“All you have to do is tell me no Tsuna-Chan,” Dino said even as he smoothed his hand down Tsuna’s neck and nudged the buttons of his uniform shirt open, revealing his chest and small pink nipples. 

“Touch me Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna whispered unable to help himself when the older man thumbed at his nipples making him whimper at the new sensations. It sent sparks through his body and his cock was pressing against the fabric of the skirt, having to even strip off of his boxers as they were just as wet as the rest of his clothes. 

Dino smiled as he leaned down to press their lips together as he moved his hands down to pull the shirt out of the skirt and shoved it down so it was tangled around Tsuna’s elbows. Dino left Tsuna’s mouth and sucked against the soft skin, loving the way the smaller, feminine body arched and pressed against him with a needy whine falling from the student’s mouth. 

“Oh! Dino-Sensei!” Tsuna gasped when Dino’s large hand slipped under the skirt and cupped his erect cock. Pleased when he didn’t find any boxers in the way and absently wondered what Tsuna would look like in pretty, lacy lingerie. 

“Your little cocklet is so cute Tsu-Chan,” Dino crooned as he squeezed and toyed with the teen’s small cock, feeling it leak over his fingers and his cock jerked in his pants. 

“Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna whined as he clutched at Dino’s jacket, head falling back with a moan as his thin hips jerked up against the older man’s hand. 

“I have no doubt you can come just like this Tsu-Chan, but I rather have you come while you’re impaled on my cock,” Dino whispered low in Tsuna’s ear as he moved his hand away from Tsuna’s cock to grope the teen’s ass. Tsuna gave a little squeak as he leaned against Dino while giving little gasps as the older man rubbed at his hole. 

Tsuna squealed cutely when Dino suddenly manhandled him so the teen was bent over the side of the professor’s desk and said professor was flipping his skirt up. 

“Dino-Sensei!” Tsuna gasped as he gripped onto the edge of the desk as large, calloused hands pried his ass cheeks apart. 

“Such a cute, pink hole you have Tsu-Chan, to me it looks more like a pussy than anything else.” Dino used as his cock throbbed in their confines as he stared at the untouched pucker with excitement. 

Tsuna whimpered as his hips rocked back at Dino’s words, his cock leaking another pearl of pre-cum from the new spike of arousal. 

“Oh, you like that don’t you Tsu-Chan? Do you want Dino-Sensei to fill your pretty little pussy?” Dino cooed as he stood up, grabbing lube from his desk drawer as he stared down at the small teen who was sprawled out over his desk in the girl’s school uniform all but drooling and begging for it. 

“Please Dino-Sensei, please will you?” Tsuna shakily pushed himself up onto his arms to look over his shoulder. His eyes were wide and flickering with orange as his flames fought against the seal on them. Tsuna’s cheeks were flushed pink and he was panting softly from plump, spit damp lips. 

“Will I what Tsu-Chan? Use your word pretty thing,” Dino encouraged, he did so enjoy having his lovers beg for him.

“Will Dino-Sensei please fuck my pussy?” Tsuna bit his lower lip shyly as he spoke, arousal burning in his veins and from the low groan Dino gave at his words the older man felt the same arousal. 

“Of course I will pretty thing, how could I not when you ask and look like this?” Dino promised as he drenched his fingers with the lube, fighting back the need to just slam his cock into the teen’s tight hole. 

Dino rubbed his slick fingers around Tsuna’s tight ring and sank some of his flames into the small teen below him. A predatory grin appeared on his face when Tsuna keened, his flames rising to greet Dino’s. Dino weaved their flames together and with their harmonies combining he was easily sinking his index finger into the teen. Tsuna gave a sweet moan, body shaking and arching as he reacted to both the combining of their flames and Dino’s finger breaching him. 

“It feels so good Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna’s words were slurred already, his arms giving out and he was lying flat on the desktop. 

“Of course it does pretty thing, a cunt like yours was made to have something inside of it.” Dino crooned as he worked his second finger into the small teen as he flared his flames again. Tsuna whined and his eyes glowed orange as more of his flames escaped the small crack Dino had managed to make in the seal with his flames. 

“Oh Tsu-Chan, you’re going to look so pretty when you have my cock inside of your tight little pussy,” Dino was hardly holding it together as he worked three of his fingers in and out of Tsuna’s tight hole. 

“Dino-Sensei, ohh!” Tsuna mewled as he spread his legs while lifting his hips to let Dino’s fingers penetrate him deeper. Dino chuckled when Tsuna let out a disappointed whine when the Mafia Don removed his fingers. 

“Shush pretty thing, your cunt is ready for my cock now.” Dino placed his hand on the middle of Tsuna’s back, keeping him in place and sending more of his flames into the teen forcing them own on the seal. Dino slathered his cock with lube using his other hand before he guided the fat head of his cock to Tsuna’s stretched, pink hole. 

Tsuna’s mouth went slack as he was penetrated by something much larger than Dino’s fingers. Dino’s cock was thick, solid and unyielding as it slowly inched into him. Tsuna’s mind went blank as his flames soared and rang with contentment as he relaxed fully around the older man’s cock. 

“That’s it pretty thing, just relax and let me fill your pussy the way it was meant to be.” Dino panted out as he watched transfixed by the sight of the teen’s tight hole swallowing down inch after inch of his rather large cock. Tsuna felt like heaven around him and Dino’s flames flared out of him the moment his cock was completely sheathed inside of the teen’s tight hole. 

Dino cried out in unison with Tsuna when a flood of high-quality Sky flames erupted out of the two of them, the seal on Tsuna finally shattering apart. Their flames latched onto each other with desperation and a bond snapped into place, tying the two of them together properly. 

Tsuna was completely boneless under the onslaught of their bonded flames and the way he felt so full with the blond’s cock. To him, right at that moment, it was heaven and he couldn’t help the way his cock jerked as he came untouched. 

“Fuck, you’re mine Tsu-Chan, Vongola can fuck off, you belong to me now,” Dino growled, his eyes glowing a bright orange to match Tsuna’s as he gripped the teen’s hips and began to pound into him. 

“Dino-Sensei, oh, yes, yes!” Tsuna keened as he clung to the desk again as he sank into the feeling of the rough thrusts the older man was giving into him. Tsuna felt used and loved and treasured as he was fucked hard by the older man above him and he wanted that always and their bonded flames sang with agreement. 

“Gonna flood your cute pussy with my cum Tsu-Chan, you’re going to be dripping with it when I’m done.” Dino panted and Tsuna lifted his hips the best he could, eager for it and when he squeezed around the older man’s cock it was Dino’s undoing. 

Dino muffled his cry against Tsuna’s back as he buried his cock in the teen’s ass, spilling his load deep inside of the young Sky. Their bond glowed brightly between them as they drifted together, their flames dancing around them and eyes both still orange. 

“Will you take me with you Dino-Sensei?” Tsuna asked suddenly sounding far too knowing and Dino smiled as the famed Vongola Intuition flared up. 

“Of course I will Tsu-Chan, you belong to me and my Famiglia now after all.” Dino turned Tsuna’s face to the side and kissed the young Sky, sealing his promise to the teen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dino/Tsuna, Tsuna/Romario

“Is there something I can help you with Tsu-Chan?” Dino purred as the young Sky locked the door to the older Sky’s office. 

“I wanted to see you before class Dino-Sensei.” Tsuna bit his lower lip as he let Dino tow him so he was standing between the blond’s thighs. 

“Did you now Tsu-Chan?” Dino cupped Tsuna’s ass, squeezing the soft globes, loving the little mewl Tsuna let out. 

Tsuna nodded as he fluttered his eyelashes as he slowly unbuttoned the white shirt of the school uniform and Dino inhaled as arousal burned through him. Tsuna’s small, pink nipples were covered by a thin, white lace bralette. Tsuna wiggled his hips as he undid his belt next and his uniform pants pooled around his ankles to show a matching set of lace panties. 

“Oh Tsu-Chan, you made yourself so pretty for me,” Dino crooned as he rubbed his thumbs over the half-hidden nipples of the teen as he noticed how the panties tucked the young Sky’s cock away nicely. Tsuna whined and his hips bucked when Dino cupped the front of his panties teasingly. 

“Your panties hide your little clitty away so nicely Tsu-Chan.” Dino purred before raising an eyebrow when Tsuna stepped away from him. Dino hummed approvingly as the teen bent himself over the blond’s desk, propping his ass up to show off his backless panties and cute pink hole to the older Sky. 

“Will you fill me up before class Dino-Sensei?” Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the professor, voice innocent and shy. 

“Now that is a good idea Tsu-Chan, we can’t have you going through the rest of your classes without something filling your pretty pussy.” Dino was on his feet and undoing his pants the minute Tsuna finished speaking. 

Dino was quick to lube up his cock and step behind the teen in a mirror position of their last encounter in the blond’s office. Dino gripped Tsuna’s slight hips and moaned as he edged the tip of his cock into Tsuna’s hole. Tsuna gasped and wiggled when Dino suddenly stopped, just the tip of his cock resting inside of the teen’s hole. 

“None of that Tsu-Chan, you just asked me to fill you up and that’s what I’m going to do.” Dino placed his hand firmly on the middle of Tsuna’s back, sending his flames into the teen. Tsuna’s flames flared up and they twined together perfectly even as Tsuna panted and wiggled as Dino began to stroke his cock. 

“Dino-Sensei, oh, oh!” Tsuna gasped out, his hole clenching desperately around the part of the older man’s cock that was inside of him. 

“Relax your cunt for me Tsu-Chan, enjoy what I’m willing to give you right now. If you’re a good girl for the rest of the day I’ll let you have a treat on the ride back to my place.” Dino whispered low in Tsuna’s ear, chuckling when the brunet instantly stilled and even spread his legs wider for Dino. 

“I’ll… I’ll be a good girl for you Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna whimpered as he felt Dino’s knuckles graze his ass as the older man jerked off. 

“I know you will Tsu-Chan,” Dino panted out before letting out a low moan as he came. Tsuna keened as heat spread through him as the older man’s seed spilled into him and their flames settled around each other. 

Tsuna gasped helplessly when the head of Dino’s cock was tugged free and he clenched as quickly as he could but a glob of cum still slipped out of him and a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“As much as I love watching your pussy drip with my seed, I can’t have you making a mess of yourself in class.” Dino mused as he ran his thumb up the trail that the glob of cum made and pushed it back into Tsuna’s clenching hole. Tsuna gave a soft noise as Dino nudged a small, bulbous item into his ass, his hole closing up around the base desperate for something to cling to.

“Get through the rest of the day with my cum plugged in your cunt like a good girl and you’ll get your treat Tsu-Chan,” Dino promised as he tucked his spent cock back into his pants as he nodded pleased at the sight of the small butt plug that was inside of the teen’s hole. The way the base showed his Famiglia’s seal made his cock twitch and he had to fight back the urge to just pull it out and fuck Tsuna properly. 

“Yes Dino-Sensei, I’ll be a good girl for you.” Tsuna pushed himself up and Dino rewarded him with a sloppy kiss. 

“I’ll see you after class Tsu-Chan,” 

~~//~~

Dino chuckled as Tsuna all but flung himself into the back of the Don’s town car. Dino caught the small teen in his arms and accepted the needy, sloppy kiss from the young Sky. 

“Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna whined as he rocked his little hips against Dino’s hip as the car pulled away from the school and headed towards the house Dino and his men were using while in Namimori. 

“Is my Tsu-Chan feeling a bit needy after being plugged up with my cum all day?” Dino teased as he groped Tsuna’s ass, nudging at the base of the plug. Dino chuckled when Tsuna gave a whine and wiggled from his place on the older Sky’s lap. 

“Please Dino-Sensei, I was good, I was so good.” Tsuna mewled as Dino licked up the length of his throat. 

“What do you think Romario? Has my Tsu-Chan earned a little treat?” Dino asked thoughtfully and Tsuna’s cheeks burned red as his eyes darted over to the older man who was seated across from them. 

“Don’t worry Tsu-Chan, he’s my Sun.” Dino sucked a mark onto the teen’s soft skin, sensing Tsuna’s worry through their flames. 

“I think your Tsu-Chan has been a very good girl for you Boss, the treat is well earned,” Romario said after a moment of drinking in the sight of the young Vongola Sky.

“I think so too, turn around me for Tsu-Chan.” Dino patted Tsuna’s thighs and helped shift Tsuna around until the teen was straddling his lap backwards so he was facing Romario. 

Tsuna’s cheeks were pink as Dino easily strip him of his uniform until he was sitting there clad only in the white lacy bralette and panties. Tsuna squirmed under the heat of both of the older men’s stares until Dino pinched his nipples causing him to moan and arch into the sensation. 

“It took everything I had not to bend you over the front desk in class today and show everyone who sweetly you moan as you take my cock in your dripping cunt.” Dino commented as he sucked at Tsuna’s neck and shoulders, leaving marks in his wake while he wiggled the plug out of the younger Sky. 

“Ngh, Dino-Sensei,” Tsuna whined as he was lifted up onto his legs as a gush of the older man’s cum escaped his now-empty hole before Tsuna could clench up. Tsuna turned his head to the side embarrassed by the lewdness of it. 

“Don’t be shy Tsu-Chan, Romario has been dying to see how pretty you look with my cock stuffed in your cunt.” Dino crooned as he unzipped his pants, stroking his erection as he stared at Tsuna’s twitching hole. 

“D-Dino-Sensei!” Tsuna gasped suddenly as he was yanked down onto the older man’s cock, lurching forward and Tsuna scrambled at Dino’s legs to keep his balance. 

“Mm, I love how tight your pretty pussy is around my cock Tsu-Chan,” Dino moaned in appreciation as his cock throbbed inside of the tight, wet channel that was squeezing him so perfectly. 

“Mm, ahh, Dino-ahh!” Tsuna moaned helplessly as the older Sky slammed up into him harshly, pounding against Tsuna’s prostate and Sky flames rushing into the teen’s small body alongside the man’s cock. 

“Isn’t my Tsu-Chan just adorable like this Romario?” Dino asked his Sun who was watching openly as he rubbed at the front of his crotch. 

“You got a good one Boss, a damn good one.” Romario praised and Tsuna keened when Dino suddenly grabbed his legs and spread them wide causing the small teen to fall back against the blond’s chest. The new position kept Tsuna open and exposed as the older Sky’s cock fucked in and out of him. 

“Do you want Romario to play with your cute little tits Tsu-Chan, or maybe rub at your clitty while I fuck your slutty pussy?” Dino asked as he sank more of his flames into Tsuna’s body, molding the teen’s body and mind a bit more and was pleased when Tsuna nodded quickly, a line of drool sticky on his chin. 

“Such a good girl for me,” Dino praised as he watched over the teen’s shoulder as Romario pushed off the seat across from them just enough. 

Tsuna gasped and mewled as the other man’s fingers rubbed at his pert nipples through the lace of the bralette. Romario hummed as he smoothed his fingers down Tsuna’s distorted stomach, feeling his boss’ cock through the thin skin before he used two fingers to rub at the line in the damp panties. 

Tsuna clung to Dino’s hair as he moaned loudly as Romario lightly sucked at his nipples through the fabric of the bralette and teased his cock with light touches. 

“Please, please!” Tsuna chanted unsure what he was asking for, but he couldn’t stop himself as the two older men played with his body the way they wanted to. 

“So responsive boss,” Romario sounded impressed as he sucked hard at Tsuna’s nipple earning a cute mewl. 

“My Tsu-Chan is the best that’s why,” Dino was allowed to e smug, he had gotten to claim the pretty young Sky before Vongola could get their hands on him and Dino was going to keep him. 

“Where does Tsu-Chan want me to come?” Dino was curious to see how far along Tsuna was and was quite pleased with the reply. 

“In- In my pussy Dino-Sensei, please, please come in me!” Tsuna begged, eyes glassy and drooling obscenely as he writhed between the two men helplessly.

“Good girl,” Dino whispered in Tsuna’s ear before letting out a long moan as he came, emptying his load into Tsuna’s eager hole. Tsuna gave a loud cry as he came in his panties; all the light stimulation from Romario’s fingers and Dino’s hot seed rushing into him was all he had needed. 

“Mm, a very good girl.” Dino praised impressed at the sight as Tsuna slumped back against his chest, totally boneless and half-conscious. 

“Sleep Tsu-Chan,” Dino whispered as he pushed a calming wave of Sky flames into the exhausted Sky who was still sitting on his cock. Tsuna whimpered before he passed out, cheek pressed to Dino’s collarbone as he breathed lightly. 

“He’ll be a wonderful Donna boss,” Romario fixed himself before he lit his Sun flames and ran them over Tsuna to make sure the teen would rest properly and wake up energized. 

“Don’t worry you and Bono will get your turn with him as well, but tell me what you found out.” Dino petted Tsuna’s hair, smiling softly at his future Donna before turning his attention to his Sun. 

“An Asari Rain around his age is in his class, Yamamoto Takeshi and a Hibari Cloud is the prefect here, Hibari Kyoya,” Romario reported and Dino hummed thoughtfully as he lazily stroked Tsuna’s swollen stomach, feeling his cock through the thin skin and the way his cum had settled inside the teen.

“The Rain will be easy enough, the Cloud Tsuna will have to gain on his own. Reborn was thinking of bringing in Gokudera Hayato, I think he will make a perfect Storm for Tsu-Chan. Make the arrangements will you Romario?” Dino placed his cheek on top of Tsuna’s hair with a smile. 

“Yes, Boss,” Romario inclined his head and pulled out his phone to make some calls.

Dino knew soon enough his Tsu-Chan would crave constant attention that Dino may not always be around to give so Tsuna having some devoted and capable Guardians would be a bonus. Dino knew he, Romario and Bono would personally see to it that the young Sky’s Guardians were up to the job of keeping Tsuna protected and satisfied.


	3. Chapter 3

It was hard for Dino to focus on the treaty agreement with Yamamoto Tsuyoshi as he felt the divine spikes of Tsuna’s Sky Flames as they twined and wound around Yamamoto Takeshi’s Rain Flames from the next room. 

“I had hoped to keep Takeshi out of their world, but he found his Sky and I will not take that from him.” Tsuyoshi signed the contract that Dino had also signed and Romario was now double-checking that everything was in order. 

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that both Tsuna and Takeshi are safe from the darker side of this world. I will burn Vongola to the ground if that is what it takes.” Dino swore, his Flames burning at his fingertips as they roared at the mere thought that Vongola would try to take their bonded Sky from them. 

“I know you will Dino-San. That is why I have accepted all of this.” Tsuyoshi inclined his head out of respect even as his eyes flicked to the other room as a new spike of Rain and Sky Flames flared up. 

“We will take good care of him Yamamoto-San, he will be loved and protected,” Dino swore as he held his hand out once he smothered the flames that were dancing along the skin. 

“If he is not, well just know that I keep my skills quite sharp Dino-San,” Tsuyoshi said mildly as he shook the offered hand. Dino let out a sharp smile in appreciation for the veiled threat from the former assassin. 

“I have to tend to the shop, I can assume you will be gathering Takeshi and his Sky now?” Tsuyoshi asked as he both he and Dino rose to their feet. 

“Yes, it’s best to keep a freshly bonded Guardian near their Sky for a while.” Dino knew he didn’t have to tell Tsuyoshi this but felt the need to verbally say state that the young Rain who Tsuna had bonded with was leaving with him. Tsuyoshi hummed softly before bowing to Dino and leaving the room to tend to the sushi shop. 

“That went well,” Dino said cheerfully to Romario whose lips twitched. “Now let’s see how Tsu-Chan is doing with his new Rain.” 

“Yes Boss,” Romario followed behind his Sky faithfully, also rather interested in how their future Donna was bonding with the young Rain from the Asari bloodline. 

Dino smiled knowingly as his cock twitched in his pants as he took in the sight of Tsuna and Takeshi. The two naked teens were sprawled out on the floor like they had landed there by accident and couldn’t be bothered to move. 

“Your pussy feels so good Tsuna,” Takeshi was panting as he jerked his hips forward, driving into the smaller teen below him. 

“Ah, ah! Takeshi-Kun, right there!” Tsuna squealed as he tugged at his Rain’s hair as he wrapped his legs around Takeshi’s back, urging him forward. Dino watched as a small hurricane of Sky Orange and Rain Blue Flames swirled around the two as the young Rain took his Sky over and over with excellent precision. 

Dino felt a pull on his bond with Tsuna and tilted his head when Tsuna’s orange eyes opened to look directly at him. Dino let his Sky Flames waft around the room as he stepped closer to the teens. Romario hung back to watch the door to make sure they were not disturbed but even his Sun Flames began to leak slowly as he got caught in the cyclone of Sky and Rain Flames. 

“Are you enjoying your new Rain Tsu-Chan?” Dino knelt next to Tsuna’s head, erection obvious in his pants. Both the teens turned to look at him, bliss painted on their faces. 

“He’s so good Dino-San,” Tsuna slurred before mewling when Takeshi jerked his hips forward again, driving his cock back into Tsuna’s eager body. 

“Would you like for us to keep you Takeshi-Kun?” Dino asked curiously, the contract had been signed but he did want to make sure the Rain would stay by Tsuna’s side. 

“Uh-huh, it feels right with Tsuna, I wanna stay by his side.” Takeshi nodded, eyes hazy but his Rain Flames spiked at the confession and Tsuna keened as his Sky Flames responded to the words and Tsuna cried out as he came untouched. 

“Are you willing to be trained properly by my Mist?” Dino knew how excited Bono was to have a new plaything and Rain’s were a favourite of his. 

“Yeah,” Takeshi panted as he almost collapsed down onto Tsuna as he came unable to stop himself as Tsuna’s clenched down around him tightly. Dino smiled at the sight of Takeshi catching himself to makes sure he didn’t crush his Sky. It was a good sign and Bono would be quite pleased with this Rain. 

“Good, now before we head out. Why don’t you boys help me out a bit?” Dino unzipped his pants, letting his large erection spring out. It was another test for the new Rain to see if he was serious about this or not. 

Dino grinned in victory as Takeshi and Tsuna leaned over and began to lap at his cock. Takeshi got bonus points for not withdrawing out of Tsuna, using his softening cock to keep his cum plugged inside of Tsuna’s hole. 

Dino held the base of his cock as he watched the two teens kiss sloppily around the tip of his cock before they messily licked and sucked at the hard length. 

“Such good little things you are, oh we’re going to have so much fun together.” Dino crooned as he pet both of their hair as if he was praising his pets that did a trick properly. Dino hoped that Gokudera Hayato would accept his place as wonderfully as Takeshi was doing. Dino made sure to keep his gaze locked on the teens below him as he allowed himself to come. Dino’s flames spiked pleased as his cum painted their faces and watched as Takeshi took possession of Tsuna’s mouth again, sharing the taste of Dino’s cum between them. 

Dino caught Romario’s eye and nodded in approval as the teens made out by his feet, uncaring of the state they were in. This Rain was perfect for Tsuna and would take to Bono’s training eagerly. Romario had already requested to be the one to train Tsuna’s Storm when he arrived after Dino made sure he was the right one for his little Sky. 

Dino smiled as he tucked his spent cock away and watched as a new burst of flames came from the two teens again and knew his plan was going to be executed perfectly when it came down to these two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tsuna/Hayato, Takeshi/Romario

“Romario should be back with your potential Storm soon Tsu-Chan, are you excited?” Dino asked curiously as he playfully rolled Tsuna’s pink nipples as the young Sky writhed from his place on his lap, seated firmly on his cock. 

“Ah, v-very!” Tsuna moaned as he was bounced slightly on the older man’s large cock that forced his stomach to distort. Tsuna shuddered as Takeshi’s tongue lapped at his stretched hole. 

“Will I get to play with him too Dino-San?” Takeshi asked as he lifted his face from where it had been located between the two Sky’s legs. The Rain was naked and sprawled out on his stomach, his ass stuffed full with a custom vibrating dildo that Bono had created just for him. 

“If Bono allows it little Rain,” Dino decided, quite pleased that Takeshi like Tsuna had taken to his new place so well. Takeshi and Tsuna both knew that Dino and his Guardians were in charge and accepted it. 

“Mm,” Takeshi hummed before whining as his hips lifted as the dildo in his ass jerked and began to thrust in and out of him as Bono who was elsewhere used his flames to maneuver it. 

“Does Takeshi’s pussy feel good?” Tsuna asked innocently before mewling when Dino lifted him slightly just so he could drop back down onto the older Sky’s cock, forcing its way back into the teen’s small body.

“So good Tsuna,” Takeshi slurred before Dino guided the young Rain’s head back down between their legs and Takeshi began to lick and suck at Tsuna’s stuffed hole once again. 

“Bono is quite good at training,” Dino said, proud of his Mist and his special talent. 

“When will Romario-San and Bono-San get to use my pussy Dino-San?” Tsuna asked curiously before he let out a cute moan when Dino pushed some of his Sky Flames into him again and Takeshi’s Rain Flames flared up in response. 

“As soon as you accept your Storm Tsu-Chan, I want you to at least have had two of your Guardians in your pretty pussy before you take mine,” Dino explained as he pinched Tsuna’s nipples making the teen squirm and pant. 

Tsuna and Takeshi both suddenly stilled and their heads turned towards the closed door of the bedroom and Dino smiled knowingly. Romario had just arrived with Gokudera Hayato. Dino lifted Tsuna off of his cock as Takeshi scrambled backwards. 

Dino caught Takeshi in his arms as he made to follow Tsuna who was all but flying out the door with his eyes burning orange. Dino ground his erection against the young Rain’s ass, forcing the Mist creation deeper into the teen, Takeshi whined and sagged back against the older Sky. 

“Let Tsu-Chan connect with him first, I’m sure you’ll have plenty of time to bond with your Storm later,” Dino advised and Takeshi nodded. Dino held Takeshi close to his body as he walked them out into the living room. 

Hayato was already naked and on his knees, head tipped back and Tsuna was devouring the silver-haired teen’s mouth with fervor. Dino smiled as Sky Orange and Storm Red leapt out of the two and swirled around them as Hayato clung to Tsuna’s bare ass as he sank into the kiss. Dino hummed at the obvious sight of submission and a dangerous smile crossed his lips, oh his little Sky’s elements were perfect for him and his. 

The kiss broke, but the cyclone of flames didn’t. Hayato was looking up at Tsuna as if he was his personal God and perhaps in a way he was. Tsuna traced Hayato’s face and tugged playfully at the Storm’s lower lip earning a small gasp. 

“Will you fuck my pussy my Storm?” Tsuna purred and Hayato let out a high-pitched whine.

“My Sky,” Hayato nodded eagerly and let out a pleasured cry as Tsuna easily sank onto the teen’s erection, still wet and open from taking Dino mere moments before. Hayato made a sound like a dying cat before Tsuna seized control of his mouth again, digging his fingers into his Storm’s hair as he began to ride the other teen. 

“Beautiful,” Takeshi whispered in awe, Dino could tell the young Rain ached to join in, to add his blue Flames to the orange and red but was kept flush against Dino by the older man’s arm across his torso. 

“Mm, he’s perfect just like you and Tsu-Chan,” Dino said in agreement, amused by the glint in his Sun’s eyes as he watched as the young Sky and Storm. 

“Go keep Romario company while I properly welcome Tsu-Chan’s Storm,” Dino instructed Takeshi, nudging him towards his lusting Sun. 

Takeshi gave Tsuna and Hayato one last longing look before he made his way over to Romario. Romario gave Dino a grateful look to his Sky before bending the young Rain over the nearby table and began to toy with the dildo inside of the teen’s ass, smiling as gasps spilled from the Rain. 

Dino moved over to the two teens and gently nudged Hayato until Tsuna was flat on his back with his legs bent on either side of his Storm’s hips. Hayato was panting and flushed from his place hovering over his Sky, his cock buried deep inside of the smaller teen. 

“Dino-San is going to make you feel so good Hayato-Kun, just like he makes Takeshi-Kun and I feel good.” Tsuna purred, easily calming his Storm when Hayato jolted as Dino palmed his bare ass. 

“Promise?” Hayato whispered, his voice raspy and shaky even as he gave shallow thrusts into his Sky below him. 

“Promise,” Tsuna said and that seemed to be enough for the teen who simply leaned down and kissed Tsuna again. Dino smiled at the strong bond between the two, this tended to happen when powerful Skies found their correct guardians. It had happened to him so he wasn’t shocked that happened to his little Sky.

Dino sent his Flames into the teen’s body, mingling alongside Tsuna’s Sky Flames. Dino had claimed Tsuna and Takeshi in the same way, he was a greedy man and he always got what he wanted one way or another Dino smiled knowingly as Hayato’s body relaxed, his hole opened up in the way Tsuna’s did for him. 

Dino grabbed some lube off of the nearby table, slicking up his fat cock as he spared Takeshi and Romario a glance. Romario was fucking into the young Rain now, the Mist created dildo was filling Takeshi’s mouth and the teen was taking it beautifully. 

Dino rubbed the wet head of his cock against Hayato’s hole, tilting his head to the side knowingly when the Storm’s hole eagerly parted, desperate to swallow the older Sky’s cock in.

“Your pussy is so eager for it little Storm, you’ll fit in perfectly here.” Dino purred as he sheathed his cock into Hayato’s ass with shocking ease, hissing at the tight, wet heat that clung to his length. Hayato let out a loud moan as he ducked his head down against Tsuna’s throat. 

“Does Dino-San’s cock feel good inside your pussy Hayato-Kun?” Tsuna asked as he stroked his Storm’s hair as he let his flames join Dino’s to sink into his Storm’s body. 

“S-So good my Sky,” Hayato slurred before he and Tsuna moaned when Dino gave a rough thrust into Hayato, forcing the teen deeper into Tsuna. 

Dino flipped some of his blond hair out of his eyes as he took hold of Hayato’s pale hips and began to thrust in earnest, loving the way each thrust he gave also moved Hayato from his place inside of Tsuna. Tsuna squealed and gasped each time while Hayato tried to smother his moans in his Sky’s neck, but from the way Hayato was squeezing around his cock, Dino knew the young Storm was fully enjoying everything. 

“Will you come in my pussy Hayato-Kun?” Tsuna was breathless and debauched yet somehow he sounded so innocent when he asked that filthy request. 

“Y-Yes!” Hayato moaned out as his Storm Flames flared out of him, Tsuna and Dino’s spiking up in reply. Dino noticed how the teen’s Storm Flames were laced with other colours and tucked that away for future use, right now he focused his Flames on the two teens below him. 

Dino poured his flames into them as Hayato came inside of his Sky while Tsuna mewled familiarly as he came just from having his Storm come inside. Hayato was shaking but he didn’t collapse onto his Sky, who pulled him in for a sloppy kiss as Dino moaned out his approval and orgasm, emptying his load into the young Storm’s clenching hole. 

Dino slowly pulled out of Hayato and guided the two out of it teen’s until they were on their sides, splattered in cum all but purring contently as they curled together. Takeshi managed to stagger over to them, Romario’s cum staining his thighs and Bono’s Mist creation back in his ass before he collapsed on the other side of Tsuna. 

Dino watched as Takeshi’s Blue Flames easily merged with Tsuna’s Orange and Hayato’s Red. Dino leaned back when he felt his Sun wrap an arm around his waist. 

“Impressive collection you’re gathering Boss,” Romario commented impressed as the two older men looked down at the trio. 

“I think so too, keep working on the Hibari Cloud. In the meantime, I think we need to up Tsu-Chan and Takeshi’s training…I’m going to be introducing them to Xanxus and Squalo soon.” Dino admitted and Romario hummed in thought, as he understood what Dino was planning on doing to keep Tsuna and his gathering Guardians under his Famiglia and away from Vongola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit the Sin  
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dino/Tsuna, Tsuna/Kyoya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: breeding kink, animalistic play, predator/prey, cock warming, desk sex, possessive Tsuna and Kyoya, anal fingering, anal sex, creampie

“You did well in your training today Tsu-Chan,” Dino nuzzled the younger Sky’s neck while he rubbed at the teen’s thighs where they were spread over the Mafia Don’s knees. 

“Mm, thank you Dino-San,” Tsuna hummed feeling content, after all, what was better than keeping Dino’s cock warm after an intense training session? 

Tsuna suddenly straightened up, eyes turning orange as his Sky flared up drastically against Dino’s. Dino tightened his hands on Tsuna’s thighs as he spread his senses out around the car for danger. 

Dino’s lips twitched when an absolutely predatory smile appeared on Tsuna’s face and relaxed his hold on the teen.

“May I go catch my Cloud Dino-San?” Tsuna asked sweetly, Dino kissed Tsuna giving his silent permission. After all, if anyone could bring the Hibari Cloud in it was Tsuna. Tsuna wiggled and shifted until Dino’s thick cock popped free of his ass and Dino lazily stroked his cock as he watched as Tsuna got his rather tight training clothes back into place before opening the sunroof of the car. 

“Keep Hayato-Kun and Takeshi-Kun busy, this could take a while.” Tsuna grinned as an orange flame flared to life on his forehead before matching ones appeared around his hands and he flew up out of the sunroof, off to catch his Cloud.

“He’s training on every front is coming along nicely huh boss?” Romario commented pleased from the driver’s seat of the car. 

“We simply dealt with that inhumane seal and gave him the proper tools and motivation. Tsu-Chan and his Guardians will take the Mafia world by storm, they won’t know what hit them but they will be thanking them thinking it was their own idea by the time Tsu-Chan is finished with them.” Dino said smugly as he tucked his erection back into his pants, he needed to keep Tsuna’s Storm and Rain from rushing off after their Sky after all. 

“I can’t wait to watch,” Romario hummed as Dino looked out the window and let a smile play on his lips at the thought of the Hibari Cloud trying to ‘bite’ Tsuna to death. The Prefect will be in for a very good time. 

Tsuna didn’t have to wait long for Kyoya to find him. The Cloud’s flames raging just below his skin and Tsuna knew exactly how to bring them out and make them apart of his Sky. 

“Herbivore,” Kyoya said slowly as he stared at the orange flames that danced on Tsuna’s forehead and fists. 

“Not completely right Kyoya-Kun,” Tsuna teased as his Sky flames prodded at the barely hidden Cloud flames. 

“Tell me,” Kyoya lifted his tonfa’s, teeth bared at the obvious challenge. 

“If you can catch me,” Tsuna purred before he used his flames in the way Dino had taught him and took off. Tsuna knew that his future Cloud was following him, bloodlust and curiosity radiating from the older teen. 

Tsuna led Kyoya on a merry chase throughout Namimori, feeling the thrill of it all and his cock was straining hard against the tightness of his pants. His pussy felt so empty after having left Dino’s cock so abruptly, but he figured soon enough he would be filled again. 

Tsuna felt his flames beginning to flicker, he was at his breaking point so he decided to wrap this chase up knowing he had Kyoya fully interested by this point. Tsuna changed course and shot towards Nami-Chuu and flipped into the open window of Kyoya’s office before lounging on the Prefect’s chair to wait. 

“Little animal,” Kyoya puffed out when he landed on the ground next to Tsuna, his eyes blown wide from the excitement of the chase and Tsuna could see that his uniform pants were tighter than they were before. 

“Well, you caught me Kyoya-Kun, what do you plan on doing to me now?” Tsuna purred as he wrapped the two of them up in his Sky and watched as a visible shudder went through the Cloud. It was a neat trick Tsuna had figured out when he lost control of his flames when with Hayato and Takeshi and got thoroughly ravished in the middle of training. Dino had been proud and amused at the sight. 

“I’m going to bite you to death little animal,” Kyoya decided as he tossed his tonfa’s away and pinned Tsuna to the chair, devouring the other teen’s mouth greedily. 

Tsuna purred quite pleased that his Cloud was just like his Storm and Rain. Tsuna gave back as good as he got and caressed Kyoya’s flames with his own and they both moan when purple Cloud flames burst out of the Prefect and soon they were mixing with Tsuna’s orange Sky flames. Their kiss broke and Kyoya had to catch himself by grabbing onto the arms of his chair.

“Little animal, my little animal,” Kyoya said in realization as he nuzzled his face against Tsuna’s throat. Tsuna carded his fingers through the Prefect’s dark hair as he arched up against the older teen, purring pleased at the sizable bulge in his Cloud’s pants. Not as big as Dino or even Takeshi but still a very nice size that Tsuna ached to feel inside of his pussy. 

“You can tell, can’t you? That I’m not singularly yours right Kyoya-Kun?” Tsuna wanted to make sure Kyoya knew that Tsuna didn’t solely belong to him. 

“Of course, little animals in constant heat need constant tending,” Kyoya said like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he gripped Tsuna’s hips. Tsuna let out a pleased moan as his Cloud easily manhandled him until he was sprawled out on the Prefect’s desk. 

Kyoya yanked Tsuna’s pants down before slotting between the now bare legs and pressed his palm against Tsuna’s slightly gaping hole and growled as Tsuna keened at the touch. 

“What do you prefer little animal?” The Cloud asked knowingly and Tsuna felt happy knowing that Kyoya had already picked up on his preferences that Dino had easily played into. 

“Clit and pussy Kyoya-Kun,” Tsuna said simply enough and Kyoya hummed his acknowledgement but Tsuna knew it pleased his Cloud by the way his hand twitched against his hole. 

“Little animals need to be bred properly,” Kyoya stated and Tsuna spread his legs wider, not even bothered by the fact he was about to be fucked in the Prefect’s office. Dino had taken so many times in his office in the school that Dino was desensitized by fucking in this building.

“Mm, constantly if I could have it.” Tsuna agreed, letting his head fall back when Kyoya pushed two of his fingers into him with ease thanks to the way Dino had left him before all of this. 

“Yet you’re strong, stronger than most little animals.” Kyoya praised as he thrust his fingers in and out of the small Sky, smirking at the cute whines and gasps Tsuna gave at the action. 

“I have to ahh, protect what’s mine.” Tsuna’s eyes were blazing orange as he spoke and Kyoya purred at the display and words of power as their flames spiked and swirled around them. 

“Very good little animal,” Kyoya added a third finger as a reward and Tsuna moaned as he squeezed around his cloud’s finger. That seemed to snap what little restraint Kyoya had left as he let out a growl while removing his fingers from Tsuna’s gaping hole. 

Tsuna planted his feet on the edge of the desk as his Cloud found some lotion as he yanked his uniform pants down just enough to let his cock bounce free. Tsuna licked his lips at the sight, he was about the same size as Takeshi and Tsuna did so love his Rain’s cock. 

Kyoya wasted no time slicking his length up before planting his hands on the desk on either side of Tsuna’s small body. Tsuna gave a happy whine as Kyoya shoved himself inside of his Sky’s waiting hole. 

Tsuna arched his back as his hole swallowed up his Cloud’s cock with ease, Kyoya didn’t waste any time and began to fuck into him with about the same level of strength Takeshi usually did. Tsuna took each thrust happily, moaning and gasping out his Cloud’s name as he squeezed around him each time the older teen was sheathed inside of him. 

Kyoya didn’t waste any time in living up to what he threatened before, Tsuna keened and moaned each time his Cloud’s teeth sank into the flesh of throat. Tsuna dragged his fingers through Kyoya’s hair, holding the Prefect against his throat as he lifted his hips to allow Kyoya to penetrate him deeper. 

“Please Kyoya-Kun, come in my pussy.” Tsuna laced his words with his Sky flames and felt Kyoya’s flare in response as his cock throbbed inside of Tsuna. 

“Little animal,” Kyoya choked out as he slammed himself deep inside of the small Sky before muffling his moan by biting down on Tsuna’s shoulder as he came as he was instructed to by his Sky. Tsuna gave a cute, shaky moan as he came just from the feeling of having cum released into him, something Dino had taken great pleasure in teaching him how to do. 

Tsuna collapsed fully onto Kyoya’s desk, feet slipping off the edge of it and hanging loosely as Kyoya got his feet under him again before slipping out of his Sky. 

“Little animal, your pussy is properly bred.” Kyoya purred in a dark sort of satisfaction as he watched as Tsuna’s hole flexed softly as it slowly oozed the Cloud’s cum. 

“Mm, thanks Kyoya-Kun, it feels so nice.” Tsuna slurred as he reached down to trace his stretched rim and shuddered pleased when he felt Kyoya’s cum under his fingertips. 

“I don’t allow crowding little animal,” Kyoya stated simply as he watched with his flames wavering as Tsuna lazily fingered his cum-drenched hole with a serene expression on his face. 

“Hmm I know Kyoya-Kun, I know you’ll find me when you want to or if I need you,” Tsuna said knowingly, eyes a dull orange as he spoke. His intuition and the explanation he got about Cloud types from Dino and Hayato making this easy.

“My little animal.” Kyoya leaned down to deepen a mark he had left on Tsuna’s throat while Tsuna gave a please croon knowing he had claimed his Cloud.


End file.
